


The Prince and The Pirate

by DarkWaterFalls



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Violence, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWaterFalls/pseuds/DarkWaterFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Space Pirates AU. Tony and his crew pull off a kidnapping of a minor member of the Aesir royal family, then suffer the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and The Pirate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparklyslug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyslug/gifts).



> This was a present for Hannah's birthday, she wanted a Swashbuckling Space Adventures AU. Little bit Star Wars, a sprinkling of Firefly, with duels and kidnappings and the like. This is what my brain turned out!
> 
> There may also be other stories, this may end up being a mini-series.

Loki was reclining on his bunk when Tony opened the hatch. He quickly shifted upwards onto his elbows to address him, “You are aware of the fact that you should not release that message you recorded?” He asked, directing the question to the wall.

 

Tony sets the tray of food, standard ship rations, on to the small table beside the door and snorts as he turns away.

 

Loki shifts himself onto his knees and grasps for Tony’s arm, catching his shirt sleeve. Tony attempts to tug away, but Loki’s hold is tight. Loki wraps his fingers in the excess material and implores, “No, I am being very serious. You do not understand.”

 

Getting frustrated at the lack of progress as he tries to get out of Loki’s grip, Tony turns back to grab the hand that is clenched around his shirt cuff. “I don’t understand you in the same way that you don’t seem to understand this situation you’re in, Princess.” Tony says as he slowly disengages Loki’s fingers one by one. “I have already released the message. Your Daddy dearest will pay the ransom, I won’t hurt you, and you’ll be released in an escape pod before we collect the ransom. We’ll transmit your coordinates to the Asgardia fleet as we get the hell out of Dodge. You get home, we get our money and then everyone is happy.”

 

He disengages Loki’s thumb and starts to turn away but Loki scrabbles forward, almost tipping himself off the bunk, and wraps a hand around Tony’s wrist and pulls. Tony topples backwards onto the bunk and on top of Loki, his back pressed to Loki’s front. Loki’s legs encircle his waist and a long, thin hand snakes itself around his throat. Just as Tony begins to kick out and struggle, Loki presses _just so_ onto his windpipe. Tony feel his airway constrict and spasm under the pressure. Oh, not pleasant, he thinks, and starts to grab for the hand at his throat. The fingers of Loki’s other hand dig into the flesh just behind his collar bone and he gasps as numbness spreads down his grasping arm.

 

Then there is a soft whisper at his ear, little more than a murmur. “Now relax Captain, I just wish to inform you of how I believe this scenario is going to play itself out. I do not intend to hurt you, but your helpless optimism regarding your mission is going to get us all killed if you are not careful.” The legs encircling him squeeze him slightly closer to the cushioning body. “Stop wriggling, before I break something essential.”

 

Tony wills himself to relax, attempts to unclench his muscles and sink backwards away from the pressing hand at his neck. He inhales deeply and then looses the breath in small increments.

 

Loki makes a small, pleased sound and says. “Good, now listen very carefully. Your plan, though a sound one relied upon by kidnappers across the united galaxies and the black in between, has not taken into account one very vital and very well guarded piece of information. And listen to this very carefully; for I will not repeat myself, _I am not a son of Odin._ ”

 

Tony sucks in a sharp breath and feels Loki give and answering rumble, deep in his chest. “Yes, you could see how this may change things. I was the illegitimate son of his beloved wife’s cousin, my mother died in childbirth and I was hidden from sight while the All Mother feigned a pregnancy and raised me as her own. With the All Mother dead these last two decades, I am nothing more than a wasted investment of the All Father’s time and a playmate for his heir. The title of Prince that I own is as empty as his heart towards me.”

 

Loki shifts, his hand sliding down from Tony’s neck and resting on his sternum. “Now, if I let you out of this wonderfully comfortable position I find myself in, will you allow me to continue?”

 

Tony nods and in a second Loki’s legs unwrap from around him and his hands slide behind Tony’s shoulders and begin to push him upwards. Blood rushes to Tony’s head as he rights himself; he turns his back against the cold metal of the wall and slides slowly down to the floor. He pulls his knees up and pushes his head between them, gasping roughly. When his world stabilises, he looks up to the bunk to see Loki peering at him in an oblique manner. Tony meets his eyes, rolls a hand and rasps out, “Continue, please.”

 

Loki gives him a small smile and says, “There will be two main scenarios, with varying intermediaries and several outliers as other possible options. I won’t touch on more than the basics before we have more information regarding Odin’s initial response. First would be the approach if he wishes to portray this entire scenario and my ultimate demise as a tragic accident. Odin would go public with the ransom message and follow it with the reminder of his pledge to never negotiate with those who try to force his hand. The tactic made him very popular in the past; the vid channels very much enjoy digging up old footage of the conquering hero from eons ago. After a period to allow for your response, which they will ignore no matter how you respond, they will set out on an intrepid crusade to regain me from the clutches of hostile forces. My brother will be made to stay behind, to protect the realm in the All Father’s stead, so there will be no hope for me in the vanguard. They will find and raze your small ship until no trace remains. My body will be found, bloodied beyond belief, but identifiable. You will be shown to have killed me as the Asgardia approached, as we both know that will be completely untrue.”

 

Loki drops his eyes from Tony and runs his fingers across the blanket on the bunk and continues, “The second scenario I consider to be the most likely. Odin will declare me an outlaw, proclaim that he has evidence that I joined with you and your crew, we killed the party that I was travelling with to the Gilderwood and we are currently conspiring against the Realm due to... to... my previously unrevealed parentage. With the backdrop of that shock of information, he will paint himself as the loving, doting parent who took pity on an innocent and I will take the role of the errant, miscreant child. Yes?” he asked. Tony had raised his hand; Loki smiled at the small gesture.

 

Tony cleared his throat before speaking, “While this sounds like a fantastical viddrama that I’d like to parrot of an evening, I can’t help but point out that we didn’t kill your party. We left them alive; it’s what good kidnappers do.” Tony pauses, with a bitter tilt to his lips, and says, “We’re not murderers. We leave enough evidence that the loved one is safe and well.”

 

Loki smiles weakly, “You are under the impression, Stark, that they were not slaughtered at the first sign of my disappearance?” Tony nods. “Incorrect. I felt their deaths. No matter what path the All Father will take, their lives would have always been the first to be forfeit.”He hums and continues derisively, “Men, loyal to me? They would not have stood a chance without my presence to protect them!”

 

Tony watched as a pained look passed over Loki’s face and then looked down to his own hands before asking, “Then what? I’m guessing we’re all dying again.”

 

Loki exhales slowly and nods. “Odin may reveal more about me to the Realm than my parentage. My choice of bed partners, my use of magic, anything to turn the population against me. They will bay for my blood, which Odin will gladly give them. If we are lucky, we will die in the cold of space. If not... I can only speculate. I will be seen as a spot on the otherwise gleaming coat of the Eternal Family, something to be cleansed at the earliest opportunity. While you - my so called co-conspirators - will be made an example of. Odin, All Father, God of the Gallows and changer of fate, will return the conquering hero.” He smiles wanly at Tony, and gestures towards the door and says, “I am finished, leave if you wish, just please... heed my words.”

 

Tony pulls himself to his feet and considers the figure crumpled on the bunk. “I’m not saying I believe you, because, quite frankly, this is the maddest thing I’ve ever heard. But what would you suggest I do with you if we’re not pursuing a ransom?” he asks.

 

Loki glances up through dark lashes and considers him, before answering. “I would pay my passage. I have been planning an escape for decades; I have casks of currency, important fripperies and valuables stored in various locations. The nearest to here is on Visdar, the rest are short hops from there.”

 

Tony chuckles a little, considering his options, before asking. “And what if I don’t want your money?”

 

Loki laughs outright at that, toppling over onto his side on the bunk as he tries to control his giggles. He gasps a little before answering, “As I said, I have magic. I can aid your ship repairs; can cloak the vessel against unwanted supervision, against any sensors available.” Loki stands from the bunk and steps before Tony, telegraphing his movements as he raises his hand towards Tony’s neck. Tony looks up at Loki, who stands a head taller than him and nods slightly, then feels Loki’s cool fingers touch his neck. The burn of bruising fades, followed by a rush of warmth down his spine that leaves him feeling refreshed and well rested, the aches of travel washed away from his body. Loki smiles slightly and flicks his tongue out to lick his lower lip before whispering, “I can heal.”

 

Tony smiles his thanks and pushes Loki’s hand away with three of his fingers, he meets no resistance and Loki willingly steps back. He clears his throat and answers as swiftly as he can, “I’ll need to consider it as the situation unfolds, and it’s not just my call. It’s also dependant on the crew’s consensus. Also, as I said previously, I don’t believe you. I have no reason to.”

 

Loki nods and folds himself back onto his bunk. “Understandable.”

 

Tony glances to Loki’s food, cold and untouched. “I’ll leave you to eat in peace then.” He says as he heads for the hatch, ready to unlatch it and face the crew.

 

“Oh, and Captain?” Loki calls.

 

Hand on the latch, Tony pauses, unwilling to turn his head back to Loki and answers, “yes?”

 

“I can also offer you lessons in unarmed combat too, if only to ensure that you are not held captive in such a manner as I held you.” A pause, and then a strong continuation, as if a decision has been made. “I promise I will never attempt it without your permission again. I feel how it disturbed you.”

 

Tony barks a short laugh, turning away again and running his fingers over the door in an attempt to hide his discomfort before answering. “Do you really want your hands all over me that much?”

 

If he had been looking he would have seen the spark of excitement flash in Loki’s eyes, but only heard the roll of delight in his voice as Loki responded with a quick “Of course!”

 

 A confused response of, “What?” came from Tony’s mouth as he turned back to Loki.

 

Loki just laughed, as he leant forwards to pick up the bottle of water on the tray and answered, “You do have a magnificent posterior, Stark; I would like to get acquainted with it. With your permission, obviously.” He tilted the bottle in a silent toast to Tony.

 

“I’ll need to consider that offer too, Princess.” Tony mumbled, as he quickly exited the room.

 

Three steps along, Loki’s words struck him. He’d never introduced himself as the Captain of his small ship and he’d never given Loki his surname. He groaned. He was in deeper shit than he’d intended with this one, kidnapping and all.

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions? You can find me on tumblr at clareithromycin.tumblr.com :3


End file.
